Current marine signaling products include devices that use traditional lighting means, for example, LEDs, incandescent bulbs, and strobe flash lamps. These traditional means all utilize incoherent lighting technology that produce light that dissipates with distance. As such, these products prove to be less effective with increasing distance between the signal and an intended observer. In the case where the signal is intended to be a distress signal, this limitation of current marine signaling products can delay and even prevent the signal being observed by a potential rescuer.